Underworld's secret
by Alsheon
Summary: Where Ye Xiu is only a victimized Hades. And Han Wenqing is a pissed Persephone. And the Underworld have a harem of full of gods and other entities who had been all too willing to eat thr cursed food of Underworld. AllYe! A bit Crack


So as like this my friend... I... Am depressed slightly... Because I don't think my surviving grades would be... Enough.

And... No. I'm not dragging you all down to be depressed along with me.

SO THIS IS IT! MY TRIAL FICS AS I DON'T THINK I COULD CREATE A WORLD LIKE THIS!

Warning: This work is only a fiction. Weren't meant to offend anyone or to prove anything. A mere fiction.

* * *

Underworld's Secret

Pairing: AllYe, might be focused on HanYe but I'm not sure as I'm easily distracted

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

Warning: GRAMMAR AND MISSPELLINGS!

Underworld's Secret

Han Wenqing is a god of prosperity, the son of the proper and all punctual harvest and agriculture god- Zhang Xinjie.

Han Wenqing had been born with an undying will and determination to strive the best and keep upright to justice. Strong and determined.

He journeyed all realms, east to west, north to south, All just for the sake to quench his thirst for adventure and to the wider world. Keeping a stern attention on justice at every places he passed.

Because without Justice, there's no Prosperity.

The problem in his life is not at all connected to all that however. His journeys and adventures had always ended up in his triumph. Any villains always cower at the sight of him. So no one really could ever hurt him. Even if they did, Han Wenqing could just beat them back. Simple as that.

The problem in his life is his father, the god of Harvest and Agriculture, Zhang Xinjie. Now, Han Wenqing respects his father and all but sometimes it's just too much!

Zhang Xinjie, is a very noisy and overprotective father. He demanded to his son to be punctual. If Zhang Xinjie told him to come back home at eight, then Han Wenqing needs to come back at so. If he's late even a minute, Zhang Xinjie would appear in front of him and drag him back while nagging how much time is precious.

Also, Zhang Xinjie is a terrible vegetarian. He's somehow obsessive with mortals' 'Healthy life style' despite it won't phase them no matter what (He meant, look at the God of Walnuts and Wine, Sun Xiang, it's not like the asshole is going to die soon with all those disgusting mortals' beverages). But Zhang Xinjie insisted to... Something along the line of "They're the products of my work, why wouldn't you eat it?".

Well, why would he?

Han Wenqing wants meats, he once ate them and seriously a change would be welcomed. It's not like Han Wenqing is picky nor the vegetables are horrible but... Try to only eating vegetables and once you taste meat... You can't forget it. Han Wenqing could practically tasted which soild the vegetables he ate grew in. That's how he had enough with veggies

Curfew like mortal preteen girls, eating vegetables for life. It's fortunate that Han Wenqing did not rebel already.

Well that's the thing of the past. Now? Han Wenqing had tried rebelled... And is currently on the run.

Which led us to the main problem... Han Wenqing had accidentally stepped into a hole leading toward the Underworld where souls are resting whether peacefully or not.

Underworld, the home to the sly, sinister, cunning and deceitful God of Death, Ye Xiu.

Underworld, the place his father had forbid him to step in to.

"Get lost!" Han Wenqing roared to the three-headed dog which had kept him for more times than he intended to. He had been here for hours, and he has no doubt the King of Underworld had known he's here already. And just fucking wa-

"Little Dots! How many time do I have to tell you, no biting guests?!" A booming (somewhat melodious) voice boomed inside the hall and the dogs- little Dots? Stopped and start whining.

Even so, Han Wenqing kept his vigilance, "Show yourself! God of Death, Ye Xiu!" Han Wenqing barked out.

From the shadow, golden eyes blinked, "My, another rude guests who come without knocking or announcement and presumptously ordering the host around," Ye Xiu huffed and appeared atop little Dots' middle head.

Wearing a robe as dark as the night with seemingly living fire on the edge. On his head is something resembling a pair of horns like dragon's. Golden eyes gleaming wickedly. Breathtaking beauty that no one above could resist causing him to be banished here, enchanting like a diamond in the middle of sea of charcoal down here.

 _He's sinfully beautiful that even the goddess of love and beauty could only admire deeply._

The God of Death and The King of Underworld, Ye Xiu.

The very same God who are to be blamed for many mischiefs in mortal world.

"Wicked Demon Lord! I'm here to make you repent and not repeating your mistakes!" Han Wenqing hollered loudly, eyes blazing with fire as he waved his fist toward the perplexed God who just got called "Demon"

"I think you come into the wrong address, the Demon world is on the opposite sife of map," Ye Xiu scratched his cheek and said unsurely.

"Silent! I've heard enough about you and your villainous actions, today is the day you pay," Han Wenqing just wrung it that way. To be honest, fighting Ye Xiu had never been in his schedule but whatever. Beside, it's really a bit embrassing to accidentally tresspassing someone else's home.

"Hey, you can't just accuss people like that. Doesn't your father taught you about manner? Zhang Xinjie should be right?" Ye Xiu looked at Han Wenqing in amusement.

"You know my father?" Han Wenqing relucantly lowered his guard, but still glaring at the god of death. Somehow, that handsome face irked Han Wenqing to no end.

"Of course. You must be Han Wenqing? The Prosperity and Flowe-"

"Prosperity. Just Prosperity," Han Wenqing darkly cutted Ye Xiu off. "My other brother, Zhang Jiale, took over that tittle for me," Zhang Jiale more suited to be it iit anyways. Flowers for Han Wenqing? No. Absolutely no.

An alluring chuckles could be heard from Ye Xiu, "Must be hard for being Xinjie's son," Ye Xiu sympathized. "I don't even know how that guy get laid," Ye Xiu shook his head and Han Wenqing glared.

"My father is a proper gentleman, that's why," Han Wenqing hissed.

"Sure, I'm also sceptical how he can spawned you," Ye Xiu examined Han Wenqing curiously. "You look nothing like him," Ye Xiu said bluntly.

Now, Han Wenqing knows that fact very much. Many had said so too. But this man before him actually revealed such a disbelieving, sceptical as well baffled expression as if Han Wenqing is a freak by nature.

And that made Han Wenqing furious.

"Get down here you, ass!"

And that's how their first meeting goes.

* * *

"-And the Moon Goddess quickly shooted out her arrow before the Sun God could even recite the poem he had made on spot, easily pierced the titan's head and I seized its soul immadiately," Ye Xiu blandly explained the story from the relic after Han Wenqing had asked about it.

"Hn," Han Wenqing nodded and silently noted down the history lecture should it be useful later on as he took another bite on his pomegranate.

At this moment, Ye Xiu turned around to look at him and gasped loudly in horror, "Dear me, please tell me you brought that from outside?!"

"This?" Han Wenqing gestured to the pomegranate.

"Yes!"

"I plucked it from the tree we just passed by," Han Wenqing pointed back with his thumb.

Ye Xiu slumped, "You... Do you know that if you eat the food from underworld, you'll be damned to live here forever?"

3... 2... "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Han Wenqing yelled out loud in indignance and righteous fury. "You bastard! You mean to tell me I'm trapped here for eternity now?! Screw it!" Summoning his power, Han Wenqing waved his fist toward Ye Xiu furiously.

"Calm-"

"TO HELL WITH CALM! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THAT RULE IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" Han Wenqing yelled furiously.

"W-well... I thought not telling would be a better course of action," Ye Xiu looked away as he sweats profusely.

"And just _why_ do you think so?" Han Wenqing growled.

"Um, ehem! Often, after I tell them they would stay here for eternity they would eagerly eat something instead..." Ye Xiu stated helplessly.

"Bullshit! Who the fuck in their right mind would do that?!" Not believing, Han Wenqing glared at Ye Xiu. "I bet you deliberately not telling right?! So you could trap those fools -including me- here just for your amusement!" Han Wenqing roared furiously.

"That's not true!" Ye Xiu refuted indignantly. "I'm the victim here!" Ye Xiu bluntly claimed.

" _Victim!?_ How dare you!" Han Wenqing's eyes flared in fury.

"I truly-"

"OLD YE!" In a split second, Ye Xiu quickly got tackled by unidetified object that come as fast as the lightning, catching the two arguing men off guard.

Eyes shining softly in honey brown hues, a grin so mischievous that it made others nervous, speed so fast that you can't see him... The God of Messenger and Mishiefs, Huang Shaotian. Han Wenqing blinked, what is an important god like him doing here in this wretched place? Sending a message?

"Old Ye, I got a message for you!" Huang Shaotian took one red letter from inside his bag and waved it toward Ye Xiu- who laid flat on his back beneath him, the result after being tackled.

Maintaining his blank and bored expression, Ye Xiu patiently answers, "What?"

"It's a love letter!" Huang Shaotian looked at the red envelope and gasped, "From _me!_ " He grinned coyly.

"I see," It's been the hundred somethings love letter for this month only though...

"I miss you so much! Don't you miss me? Don't you?"

"Shaotian, you only gone for roughly twelve hours-"

"Of course you missed me right?! My love you're so lovely~! Aah, because of my job I ought to leave even though I'm supposedly to be 'trapped' here, you must've been frustrated, no?" Huang Shaotian continued.

"Not really," Ye Xiu blandly denied but as expected Huang Shaotian ignored that.

"You don't need to worry, even with my power I could only leave the underworld for a month at most- but ahh. You can _punish_ me if you want! How about it? We can go to my room now, I'll be an obedient darling," Huang Shaotian's light tone getting more and more suggestive.

Ye Xiu's face darkened. Motherfucker! He always suggested so, what 'punish'? What 'obedient'? In the end, it's still Ye Xiu who got _pushed down_ the bed, it would still be Ye Xiu who _begged_ him to stop, it would still be Ye Xiu who feel sore all over in the next morning! If it was like that, just who is the one to punish whom?!

"Stop that Huang Shaotian," Another man barge in and yanked Huang Shaotian off of Ye Xiu. Han Wenqig squinted his eyes and recognize him right away, especially with the uneven eyes. The newcomer is the god of Stars, Divination and Destiny, Wang Jiexi.

Wang Jiexi glared unhappily at Huang Shaotian, "Senior Ye Xiu would be star-gazing with me tonight," he stated resolutely as he looked at Ye Xiu and nodded, as if waiting for his consent... _Positive_ consent. Ye Xiu smiled bitterly, if the intention is purely 'star-gazing' Ye Xiu would readily accept. But from past experience- Star gazing either meant two things... It's either Wang Jiexi _do_ Ye Xiu under the stars. Or Wang Jiexi _do_ Ye Xiu hard enough to see _stars..._

"..." Pursing his lips, Ye Xiu chose to remain silent.

"Now, now. Let's not pressure the host. Ye Xiu is free to do anything," Voice as soft and calming as the waves in the sea, The moist aura around him betray his identity.

Han Wenqing's jaw dropped, "The God of Sea, Yu Wenzhou?" He muttered in disbelief. Now this isn't making any sense anymore. Why are these gods here?! One or two still could be said as accident or normal, but three is pushing it! Moreover why are they acting like mortals concubines who fought for their husband's favor?!

"My, Isn't it Xinjie's son? Han Wenqing right?" Yu Wenzhou turned to smile amicably at Han Wenqing.

"Sir, why are you here?" Han Wenqing asked cautiously.

"Well, a prisoner meant to be in his prison," Yu Wenzhou shooted a loving gaze toward Ye Xiu and Han Wenqing saw it clearly.

"You see, I accidentally ate a fruit from Ye Xiu's garden. So I'm here as a willing prisoner," Yu Wenzhou gestured calmly and Ye Xiu's face darkened.

"What 'accidentally'? You ate it after I told you to not to! And beside with your power, you're free to go anytime you want!" Ye Xiu retorted indignantly.

"Of course it can't be that way. After all I ate without your consent, I have debt to you. Also, let's stop arguing in front of a guest. We'll nicely chat about it later," Yu Wenzhou beamed gently at Ye Xiu.

"We don't have to..." Ye Xiu hastily rejected. 'Nice Chat' with Yu Wenzhou usually requires Ye Xiu to be tied down or bound with something... It's also didn't help that Underworld has so many chains and handcuffs laying around.

"Pot calling kettles black. You're also pressuring him," Wang Jiexi narrowed his eyes.

"Ye Xiu," A soft alluring charming voice called out and Han Wenqing blinked when Huang Shaotian growled to the _very_ handsome man that just come into the inner garden.

"Go away Zhou Zekai!" Huang Shaotian growled. Han Wenqing recognizes the name, Zhou Zekai, The God of Love, Passion, and pleasure- the cupid.

Zhou Zekai ignored Huang Shaotian and walked over to tug at Ye Xiu's sleeve, "Sleep with me,"

Han Wenqing almost choked to death in shock whilst Huang Shaotian fumed furiously. "Shut the fuck up, you little shit! He's with me tonight!"

"Ye Xiu, you're star-gazing with me right?" Wang Jiexi unhappily turn toward Ye Xiu.

"Now, what did we talk about pressuring Ye Xiu again?" Yu Wenzhou smiled warmly... But why the temprature seemed to drop dramatically?

"Enough!" Ye Xiu stopped the incoming world war with a yell and everyone looked at him, seemed to be ready for his choice. Ye Xiu sighed and walked over to put his hand on Han Wenqing's shoulder, "I'm gonna be with Han Wenqing tonight,"

1... 2... """WHAAATTTT?!""" Everyone looked at him incredulously, including Han Wenqing.

"Impossible, Old Ye! He's not- wait... Oh no, Fuck NO!" Huang Shaotian cussed and glared at Han Wenqing, "You ate something from here!?"

"Yes,"

"Another one?" Yu Wenzhou unimpressedly sized him up.

"Should have rid all those fruit trees," Wang Jiexi murmured darkly.

"What another _ONE?!"_ From the gate to the garden, a disheeveled fair handsome man emmerged and looked at the situation, his eyes twitched furiously when he spotted an unfamiliar face in the crowd.

"Su Muqiu, I-" Ye Xiu tried.

"YE XIU, YOU LITTLE FUCKER! I've told you to never warn anyone about the curse of the food right?! That will only encourage them and They'll _eat_ the food instead of avoiding it!" The God of Sun, Poems and Songs, Su Muqiu yanked Ye Xiu's collar and yelled to his face.

"I didn't! He ate it himself!" Ye Xiu feels terribly wronged.

"How could that be?!" Everyone gasped and gazed at Han Wenqing.

"He's that stupid?" Huang Shaotian bluntly asked.

"Or calculative?"

"Or perhaps, a strategical approach?" Han Wenqing could felt the veins in his temple are about to burst out in fury. Anything in this wretched place could make Han Wenqing burst in fury.

"I'm uprooting every trees!" Su Muqiu facepalmed.

"Don't. Where would I find anymore food to fill my time?" Ye Xiu protested.

"Ugh-! I swear one day I'll shoot you dead even if I love you so much right now," Su Muqiu glared. "You have so many prisoners here yet still add more!"

"It's not like I'm willingly prisoning you all. How many times do I have to tell you that with your power you could just bypass it and visit only once for every decades to fulfill the curse..." Ye Xiu grumbled.

"And let those who have not enough power to stay here and hog you all to themselves?! I'm not letting those little shits!" Su Muqiu bellowed.

"It was just you, y'know? Qiu Fei, Yifan, Hanwen and the other kids are fairly innocent- they see me more like as a senior and mentor," Ye Xiu defended.

"You got pushed down the bed last week by Qiu Fei!" Su Muqiu retorted.

"Hanwen groped you once or twice before right?" Yu Wenzhou added.

"Shouldn't have bring Yingjie and Yifan along..." Wang Jiexi grumbled.

"YOU GUYS SHOULDN'T COME IN THE FIRST PLACE! This place is a forbidden ground goddammit!" Ye Xiu exploded in fury.

* * *

"So even after you warned them about the curse, they got encouraged to eat them instead?" Han Wenqing furrowed his brows.

"Yeah, at first it's only Muqiu and I since we're inseperable since we met. But then the numbers increased and we agreed to not warn any guests again," Ye Xiu sighed as he massaged his temple. "And I made myself a harem,"

"..." Han Wenqing could only put a sympathizing hand on Ye Xiu's shoulder.

* * *

"QingQing, you're actually here," A gentle yet strict voice almost made Han Wenqing choked on his saliva as the others curiously peered to the new guest. And... 'QingQing?'

"Father..." Han Wenqing greeted Zhang Xinjie awkwardly and Zhang Xinjie nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's way past your curfew by... Thirty one hours and four minutes. Let's go home," Zhang Xinjie readjusted his glasses and said sternly.

"Um, father I can't go back.." Han Wenqing said.

"Why?" Zhang Xinjie frowned and Han Wenqing told his the reason as he had ate the underworld's cursed food.

"You can't leave? No need to worry, I'll fix that," Zhang Xinjie nodded calmly.

"Father, you can undo the curse?"

"I'll nag a Ye Xiu till he found a way," Zhang Xinjie regally said. In other words, a huge battle of words and wits is in the store.

"Xinjie, long time no see," A certain Sea God chose this moment to greet his old friend.

"Yu Wenzhou!?" Zhang Xinjie exclaimed in shock.

* * *

In the end. Han Wenqing didn't know just what his father, Ye Xiu and Yu Wenzhou discussed behind the closed doors. But Han Wenqing knew it was a bad idea.

"QingQing, we're moving here," That's what Zhang Xinjie said.

"But why?!" Han Wenqing gaped. If they could find no way, that's fine- but why Zhang Xinjie is moving in too?!

"I could have intellegent discussion with _two people_ here, that's why," Zhang Xinjie simply reasoned, "Don't worry, because now I'm here you need not to worry about going home punctually anymore," he said as he patted Han Wenqing's head.

No, seriously that's not what Han Wenqing is worrying about.

He just hopes the 'discussion' his father meant is purely only a literal discussion.

* * *

There, trial. Nothing serious and truly messed up.

.

.

.


End file.
